


The Last Goodbye

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Goodbye, SuperCorp, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Set at the end of Season 5. Lena and Kara have worked through their problems and started to rebuild their friendship. Leviathan has been defeated, but Lena turns up at Kara’s apartment to say goodbye to her, as she’s moving away from National City.





	The Last Goodbye

Set at the end of Season 5.

Kara is in her apartment relaxing by herself after everything she has gone through. Her and her superfriends have saved the world and stopped Leviathan from using technology to manipulate people and create a new world order of their own vision. It took at lot of effort and a long time, but with everyone working together they were able to do it.

Over the past year Kara has been through an emotional rollercoaster. It began with her and Lena’s friendship being destroyed after Lena confronted Kara having already found out she was Supergirl from Lex a month prior. The next few months following had been hard for Kara as Lena didn’t want anything to do with her. But eventually Kara was able to show Lena how much she truly meant to her, and the two had began to rebuild their friendship again, slowly but surely.

But also over the past 12 months Kara was emotionally rocked as in December she had to help her other super hero friends stop The Anti-Monitor from destroying the multiverse. During this time Kara had witnessed her Earth, Earth-38 be destroyed by The Anti-Monitor with Lena, Alex, Kelly and Nia still on it. But she Oliver and Barry travelled back in time to stop this from happening. None the less this left emotional scars on Kara. Then also during the crisis after they had merged the multiverse into 5 separate Earths Clark and Lois left and had to go to a dimension that they could never return from, just so they could help restore balance to the multiverse. They left behind their son Jonathan Kent in the care of Alex Danvers. But what topped everything off for Kara was that Oliver had died during the crisis. He had sacrificed his life to save herself and Barry. He had left behind Felicity his wife, and his newborn daughter, just so they could live. Kara witnessed Oliver’s smile as he passed away surrounded by the other hero’s he had led into battle. After, The Monitor transported Oliver’s body to the other dimension so he could continue to live there.

So all in all it had been a very hard year for Kara, and it had taken its toll on her mind and body. She was happy just to enjoy the quiet and sit there on her couch, cuddled under a blanket, watching TV.

But Kara is soon disturbed by a knock at her apartment door. She looks over and uses her x-ray vision to see Lena standing nervously behind the door. Kara gets up and opens the door.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara asks as she opens the door to gesture for Lena to come inside.

Lena nervously steps inside but only a few feet. She doesn’t go deep into the apartment.

“I...... I’ve come to say goodbye to you Kara.” Lena says.

“Goodbye?” Kara asks confused.

“Yes..... I’m leaving National City.” Lena explains.

“Okay.... for how long?” Kara asks, not getting what Lena is saying.

“Forever Kara..... I’m moving away from here.” Lena says.

Kara suddenly gets tears in her eyes.

“What why?” Kara asks confused.

“I can’t be here anymore Kara. It hurts too much.” Lena explains.

“Hurts? You mean because of me? I.... I thought we were moving past this. I thought we were rebuilding our friendship again.” Lena says.

“We were Kara.....” Lena says.

“Then I don’t understand. Please don’t leave Lena. Please don’t leave me. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.” Kara says now fully sobbing.

Lena begins crying as well.

“Kara..... I can’t stay here.... I..... I.....” Lena begins.

“What?” Kara asks looking at Lena for clarification.

“I can’t stay here because it’s not fair to me anymore Kara..... I did some thinking and I realised why I felt so betrayed and hurt by you when I found out you are Supergirl........ It wasn’t just because you were my best friend and I felt like you betrayed me...... but it’s because..... because I’m in love with you Kara. I love you.” Lena says.

Lena pauses and Kara is stunned to silence.

“That is why I have to go. I can’t deal with the pain of seeing you every day, or being close to you when I feel like this. It’s not fair to me. I have to move on. Move on from you. I have to go.” Lena says.

Lena wipes the tears away from her eyes and moves to walk towards the door. Kara is still stunned to silence and hasn’t even moved an inch.

As Lena opens the door to walk out she takes one last look at Kara.

“Please don’t contact me again, it’ll be too hard for me.... Good...... Goodbye Kara....” Lena says bursting into more tears as she walks out the door and it closes behind her.

Over the next few hours Kara just stays stunned in silence, not moving even an inch. Everything Lena said goes through her mind again and again. Kara is so stunned that she doesn’t notice when the day turns to evening and her apartment becomes almost pitch black, she doesn’t move an inch.

Kara isn’t pulled from her stunned silence until she hears someone at her door again.

“Lena?” Kara says hopefully as she moves to open the door.

Kara opens the door and the smile she had on her face when she thought it could be Lena disappears when she sees it’s Alex.

“Well thanks......” Alex says sarcastically noting Kara’s frown when she realised she wasn’t Lena.

Kara just stares at Alex in silence.

“Have you been in the dark with no lights on?” Alex asks confused.

Kara suddenly snaps out of everything.

“I’ve got to go.” Kara says to Alex as she flies out the window and her super suit appears around her.

Meanwhile Lena is sitting in her private jet which took off from National City about 10 minutes ago. She still has tears in her eyes but has stopped full on crying. She is surprised that Kara hasn’t tried to call her or text or, or run after her when she left. Lena knew once she got to Metropolis she would need to get a new phone number and delete Kara’s. It was the only way for her to move on.

Suddenly Lena sees a flash of blue and red fly passed her plane window.

“Kara?” Lena asks quietly to herself as she tries to look further out the window.

Lena then feels a thud on the top of her plane. She tries to look out the window to see if it was Kara landing on top.

“Lena.” Kara suddenly says from inside the plane, grabbing Lena’s attention.

Lena turns to look at Kara.

“Kara.... what are you doing here? I told you not to contact me....” Lena says trying to hold in more tears.

“Yes you did. But what you just did was unfair to me Lena. You just dropped a bombshell on me and didn’t even give me a chance to process everything.” Kara says.

“Kara I....” Lena tries to say.

“No.” Kara interrupts firmly. “You got your chance to speak now it’s my turn.”

Kara moves closer to Lena.

“For the past 4 years you have been one of the highlights of my life, in our good times and our bad ones. You have helped me through some of my toughest moments both as Supergirl and as Kara, even when you didn’t know you were. My life before I met you was hollow. You brightened up my life so much. You made me try and do things that I’d never have done without you. I mean I’m only a reporter because after I met you you suggested I’d be a good reporter. That Pulitzer award that sits in my apartment is partly yours as well.” Kara says.

Kara continues to close the space between her and Lena until they are only a few feet away from each other.

“I’m so sorry that I ever hurt you. Not telling you I am Supergirl was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. If I could change this I would. I’d tell you right away. But I can’t, so I have to live with my mistakes.” Kara says.

Kara takes another step closer to Lena and grabs hold of one of Lena’s hands that’s dangling at her side.

“Earlier when you said those things I just froze. I was frozen for hours until only a few minutes ago. I was stunned by everything you said. I still kind of am. But I realised something. And I’m sorry it took me this long to realise. Not just those past few hours, but these past 4 years. I realised I love you too.” Kara says.

Kara then goes in to kiss Lena. For a moment Lena is stunned just like Kara was before. But after a few seconds Lena returns the kiss, and melts into it. Lena’s world literally explodes around her. She is so happy right now.

“So please..... please come back to National City with me.” Kara begs with tears in her eyes.

Lena looks at Kara for a moment.

“Kara..... if you’re doing this just to get me to come back.... saying these things..... to....” Lena begins.

“No I’m not! I love you! I want you to stay because I love you! But if you don’t want to stay I’ll move with you! I’ll move to Metropolis with you or Fiji or Antarctica, wherever you want to go. I’ll go anyway because I want to be with you.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara fondly once more.

“Oh Kara, I didn’t ever think I could be this happy.” Lena says as she puts her hands on either side of Kara’s face.

Lena initiates the kiss with Kara this time. The two passionately kiss for a while.

“Let’s go back home.” Lena says smiling to Kara.

Kara nods with a big smile on her face.

“But uhmm..... my apartment might not have any furniture in it any more.” Lena says.

“Stay with me then.” Kara says.

“Really?” Lena says.

“Yes..... in fact move in with me!” Kara says.

“What?!” Lena asks shocked.

“Move in with me. It took me this long to realise how I feel about you, I don’t want to waste any more time. I want to spend every possible moment with you. I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you. So please would you live in with me?” Kara asks.

Lena smiles once more.

“You haven’t even asked me to be your girlfriend yet.” Lena teases.

“Oh boy.... uhmm Lena will you be me....” Kara begins.

“Yes!” Lena interrupts and kisses Kara passionately once more.

After they kiss Lena goes and programmes the plane to fly back to National City. Lena and Kara spend the flight back to National City getting to know each other in their new normal. They join the mile high club in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is a story I had planned for a few months, as it is sort of my final goodbye as well. As now Season 5 has begun I’ll be stopping writing any more fan fics, as well as reading any on here. This is because I don’t want to read something that is better than the show, as there are some talented writers here, and nor do I want to confuse myself with what is actually cannon. 
> 
> Anyway I’ve really enjoyed writing and reading these fan fics over the last few months. I appreciate all of the comments, which have been overwhelmingly kind and positive, which is refreshing for the cesspool that is the internet. I hope you all enjoy season 5, and I hope we can all get through the angst before it (hopefully) gets better.


End file.
